


Von

by puffintalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, fuck what do i tag this as, guess its like... sad but peaceful, its short, jade says its angst, the song itself is more hopeful but idk i just like the melancholy feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/pseuds/puffintalia
Summary: Þar sem gróir, þar er von,allt sem græðir geymir von----Eiríkur says a final goodbye to his brother.





	Von

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeRiverDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/gifts).

> Inspired by the song "Von" from the Zankyou No Terror soundtrack, which is in Icelandic for,,, reasons I guess

Eiríkur looked out over the greying ocean, watching the waves crash and slip from the dark volcanic sand. The sky, a blank sheet of cloud, hung low, a pale shadow obscuring all sight of the horizon. As the ice-filled water stretched out for miles into the oblivion of the Atlantic, a thick fog filtered the weak sun. Everything was so pale, so cold. So heartless and unforgiving.

  
As the dense cloud suffocated the sky, the wind seemed to still briefly. He lifted his hand, frozen closed, and held up the scrap of paper. A last note, torn from a sketchpad, the paper warped by water, the faint ink bleeding across the light pencil guidelines. Tears chilling his wind-bitten cheeks, he read it one, final time.

  
_“Lillebror. I know I don’t have much time left. The doctors tell me there’s a week at most. I don’t want to go: there’s so much more I wanted to teach you. So much more I wanted for us to share. You may have hated me toward the end, but you’ve always been and always will be the light of my life. Don’t miss me, lillebror. I know you’re strong. You don’t need me looking over you. I’m so proud of everything you’ve done. Remember me, please, even if you won’t let me watch over you. I hate to leave you alone, but I’ll be glad if I don’t see you again for a good few years. Maybe by the time this reaches you, it’ll already be too late for me._

_ Goodbye, lillebror. For the last time._

_ I wish you the best._

_ Lukas_.”

  
Blue lips trembling, Eiríkur opened his fingers. He watched as the paper fluttered down the cliff face, catching on a passing breeze. As the wind whisked it away, he swore he heard it whisper, in a soft, familiar voice. _I’m sorry, lillebror._

  
He turned away, eyes stinging, as the sun peeked through a gap in the clouds, and headed home, his only witness the tiny flower poking its head through the melting winter snow.


End file.
